


When All Is Said And Done

by WillOTheWhisk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillOTheWhisk/pseuds/WillOTheWhisk
Summary: Things settle down. The dragons are dead. Our heroes part ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of very short works written in the middle of the night. Unedited. My first Crit Role story. I have no idea what I am doing.  
> Feedback extremely welcome.

When all is said and done, where do you call home?

Percy found his home in Whitestone. The castle always felt a bit too empty, and when fog settled in the mornings, he still got nervous, but Cassandra was there, and there was the work of a noble to be done. He busied himself with his work, making, for a while, more terrible things, weapons that could better pierce scale, objects that could disrupt demigods. Eventually, the paranoia faded a bit, and he moved on to pretty, useful things, intricate machines that spun and wove and created, rather than destroyed. In his work, at last, he found a home.

Vex found home in Whitestone as well, although she never quite settled. She was made for the woods and the wilds, couldn't sit still for long. Percy didn't expect her to. She made sure she was there at least once a year for the silly thing she had to do as a lady, and spent a great deal of time by Percy's side. But still, adventure, the thrill of the hunt, called to her. As long as she had Trinket by her side, she was more at home than any fancy building could make her.

Vax found home with the Raven Queen. Accepting her values set him on new paths, beyond any of his wildest dreams. It still scared him sometimes, and he still jolted awake in the middle of the night, begging her to spare his sister, to take him instead. And one day, she did, for good. Far too early, he reached his final home, as her champion, forever by her side.

Keyleth returned home with the the Air Ashari. She grew into a great leader, wise and powerful and kind. She had broken so many things. So she began to rebuild. Worked to build up Emon, Westrun, Whitestone, the world was so broken and so much of it was her fault, so she found home in fixing it. And nothing ever went quite the way she always thought it would.

Pike came home to her grandfather, very briefly. Gnomes live a long time, and he was tough, but eventually her last connection to the place she grew up was cut, and really what's a house without a family. She went to live with Grog, her best buddy, and never got lonely, because even when Grog slipped off on his own, the light of Sarenrae stayed close to her heart, guiding her gently with love and gentle reminders that she was allowed to relax, take off her armour, and be home.

Grog found home wherever there was a hearth. Good food, strong ale, and pretty women was all he needed. His buddy Pike taught him how to read, slowly and patiently, and for a while he found his home in a library, setting his focus on goals of words rather than blood. He never had much patience for those things, though, and soon became restless. Occasionally, he headed off into the woods on his own to smash things, and in all encompasing rage, he was home.

Scanlan found home, and that fact alone was surprising to him. He returned to Greyskull keep with Jarett, and although it was empty without the rest of Vox Machina, he filled the halls with song and laughter, inviting friends and allys to come, enjoy a meal, have some airated wine, and a home, whenever they needed it. It took her a while, but Kaylee eventually joined him, and then, he was more at home than ever. The rest of Vox Machina came to visit. Not often, they had all found their own respective homes through family and friendship and duty, but sometimes, and that was enough.


End file.
